


Don't Stop the Music

by Chasyn



Category: Utopia Falls (TV Show)
Genre: Dancing, Don't Read This, Drabble, It's not worth tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Piano, Plus no one knows this fandom, Really it's so short, Short, So who will really read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: He dances. He spins and twirls. He leaps and flips. He stretches out all of his extremities beyond normal. He moves with grace, like water, like air. When he dances, nothing else matters, nothing else penetrates his mind. There's just him and the music and the dance.
Relationships: Tempo 3/Apollo 5
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Don't Stop the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly plotless drabble for Apollo/Tempo of Utopia Falls.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

_He dances. He spins and twirls. He leaps and flips. He stretches out all of his extremities beyond normal. He moves with grace, like water, like air. When he dances, nothing else matters, nothing else penetrates his mind. There's just him and the music and the dance._

Tempo 3 was under so much pressure, from everyone. Their whole sector expected him to be chosen as an Exemplar Candidate. He even heard chatter from other sectors about expectations. Everyone expected him to win. He was the best in their sector, the best of all, some said. He was better than Alyiah 5. He practiced more, dedicated more time that she did. He had a focus that she couldn't compete with. His life _was_ the dance up until that moment. The one thing he was truly good at, what he was meant to do, _born_ to do. Tomorrow would either hear his name being called and know his life hadn't been wasted... or he wouldn't and it would shatter him.

The music cut out all of a sudden and applause filled the space. They'd been practicing for their auditions together. They practiced together, it just made sense. Tempo needed music to dance to. He could do without it but the music helped him _feel_ the moves. Also, there was the fact that they did _everything_ together, their whole lives. Tempo stopped, breathing hard for a moment. He straightened up and exhaled loudly. He'd gotten so wrapped up that time, he hardly realized there wasn't any music until the clapping stopped. He turned and smiled.

"That was amazing, Tempo!" Apollo 4 had been practicing as well. He was by far the best musician in his sector. He knew he was and perhaps he was a little cocky about it. But he had worked harder than most and earned it. He'd been working on something new, something he was trying to perfect. But he'd gotten distracted for a moment watching Tempo.

Tempo wrinkled his nose and shook his head dismissively. "It was okay. I can do better." He breathed out, fully meaning those words. He was a perfectionist. He always thought he could do better. Apollo jumped up and ran across the room. He threw his arms around Tempo and hugged him tightly. Tempo let out a groan and pushed him away. "Apollo, get off. I'm sweaty."

"I like it."

Tempo rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face. "You're gross."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to Tempo's cheek. "You'll get in tomorrow, I know it." He said softly.

Tempo smiled and grabbed Apollo's hand. Their fingers laced together and he squeezed. "You, too. That melody was amazing."

Apollo sighed and looked away, his stance full of uncharacteristic doubt. "I don't know... I wrote it yesterday..." He shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I was just playing with it. It's not ready. It's not really finished."

"Then finish it." Tempo smiled and nodded at the piano.

Apollo glanced back at him. Then he looked back at the piano and tilted his head. "Right now?"

Tempo nodded his head. "I want to go again. And this time... don't stop the music."

**Author's Note:**

> 8D I have a few Brooklyn/Sage things in the works, too. But I like playing with these boys. If anyone has any plot or prompt requests or whatever for this show, throw them at me! I'd like to get some junk out there for the fandom.


End file.
